A robotic arm may be an electromechanical device that may have an extendable frame that can manipulate, rotate, and/or physically move an object. The robotic arm may be programmable and may have similar functions to that of a human arm. The links of such a robotic arm may be connected by joints that may allow rotational motion (such as in an articulated robot) and/or translational (linear) displacement. The links of the manipulator may be considered to form a kinematic chain. One end of the kinematic chain of the robot arm may be called an end effector. The end effector (or robotic end effector) may be analogous to the human hand. The end effector may be designed to perform any desired task such as welding, gripping, spinning etc., depending on an application. For example, the robotic arm may be used in automotive assembly lines to perform a variety of tasks such as welding, a part rotating, and/or positioning objects during assembly.
The robotic arm may be designed to perform repetitive tasks on uniform objects. The robotic arm may damage certain objects, because it may grip too tightly. Organic polarized objects that may be delicate may be manually positioned so as to prevent damaging the organic polarized objects, for example, plant bulbs may be manually planted. Manually positioning organic polarize objects has several disadvantages including being inefficient and/or dependant on manual labor.